


scary love

by eddiethebratty



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!eddie, Fem!richie, Food Abuse, Home Invasion, M/M, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Pegging, Rape, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Violence, and pussy eating, foursomes!, i mean it's dark af, loosely based off Scream, oh lots of pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiethebratty/pseuds/eddiethebratty
Summary: Edith Kaspbrak and Bill Denbrough were the golden couple of Derry High School. They imagined themselves graduating and attending the same college, having two and a half kids, and buying a home with a white picket fence and a family dog. What they didn't imagine was ending up in the back of a van with two masked home intruders.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: Labor Day Book Quote Challenge (2020)





	1. you don't need treats, and you don't need tricks

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo...i totally didn't procrastinate on this and finish it at the last minute........haha.......what

Eddie adjusted her top in the mirror and pushed up her tits; with the help of the push up bra she was wearing, it made them look even bigger. Her dyed blonde hair was put up in pigtails like usual, but her brunette roots were growing out again. She’d have to go to the salon again soon. After touching up her mascara and lipgloss, she found herself hoping that Bill would finally give up the golden boy act and fuck her tonight. Why else would he invite her over to ‘watch a movie’ when his parents weren’t home? They hadn’t gotten much farther than over the clothing, heavy petting and necking. It was making Eddie bored, and anyone who knew Eddie knew she hated being bored.

“Babe?” A voice called from the kitchen, “The popcorn is ready.”

“Coming, baby!”

Bill was in the kitchen emptying a bag of popcorn into a bowl when she came in, the cords of his muscles bulging under the tight football shirt he wore as pajamas. He grinned when he saw her.

“You look beautiful, babe.” His voice was flirtatious, and he pecked her on the lips when she came over to take the bowl from him.

“Thank you, I know I am.” Bill playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Go ahead and take a seat on the couch, I’ve already got the movie pulled up. I’ll grab us some cokes.” 

Eddie went and sat on the overstuffed leather couch in Bill's living room. Bill's house looked like every other suburban family's; framed family photos proudly on display on the fireplace mantle and signs with slogans like 'Love Thy Family' nailed to the wall. Bill's football picture was displayed on the coffee table next to a stack of sewing and cooking magazines. He was smiling happily at the camera, showing off a mouth of perfectly straight white teeth. His brown hair was mussed by the wind but it managed to look charming on him. Then again, everything looked charming on Bill Denbrough. 

He was the star quarterback of Derry High, deemed to be most successful, at least according to their yearbook. The boys wanted to be Bill, and the girls wanted to be Eddie; always found attached to his bicep, or kissing him against the lockers during the passing period. Eddie never thought a boy like Bill would even look her way. A few years before, she was known as that uptight church girl who wore sweater vests and Mary-Janes and never swore. Then her tits began to swell and her legs lengthened, and suddenly everything changed. She found she could use things like that to her advantage. Boys paid attention to her, and girls respected her, even if begrudgingly. 

She began dating Bill because he was cute and seemed sweet, but she found out over the course of the next few months that his cock was under lock and key. When she tried to give him a blowjob in his car at the drive in, he wriggled away uncomfortably and told her he wasn’t in the mood. Another time she slipped her hand under his zipper during class, and he hissed at her to quit it before their teacher caught them. She figured maybe he just wasn’t an exhibitionist, but even in private, he’d make excuses to not touch her. But tonight was the night, even if it only resulted in a sloppy handjob, and her not getting off at all; something was going to happen.

They sipped on cokes and watched 'The Taking of Deborah Logan', their thighs barely touching and Bill's hands staying in his lap. They were only halfway through when Eddie started to get bored.

"If you see a creepy old lady standing in the corner muttering to herself in the dark, why would you approach her?" Eddie rolled her eyes as the old woman attacked the character on the other side of the camera. 

"Because it's a horror movie," Bill said, "It wouldn't be fun if the characters just said 'fuck this' and left." Glancing at Bill, Eddie could see he was totally invested in the movie, not even paying attention to the hand that had moved to his thigh.

“Baby,” Eddie whined, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout, “I wanna make out or something. I’m bored.”

“What?” Bill said distractedly, eyes not leaving the television screen. The old lady was wandering around the house now, flickering between different cameras conveniently set up around the house. Eerie music played loudly over the speakers.

“Bill,” Eddie slapped his shoulder when he didn’t respond, and when that didn’t work, reached for the remote sitting on the couch cushion beside her and paused the movie.

“Why’d you pause it?” Bill mumbled, setting the popcorn bowl down, “Do you have to--”

“Because you’re ignoring me.” Eddie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him through her long, mascara coated lashes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to.” Bill set a hand on her waist and Eddie nearly squealed in excitement; it was the most intimate place he’d touched her in weeks.

“You should make it up to me.” Eddie said slyly, biting her lip and scooting closer to him. “Otherwise I might not ever forgive you.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t want that.” Bill grinned and leaned down to kiss her mouth. He tasted like butter and salt, and unlike a lot of other boys she’d kissed, his lips were soft and smooth. She’d regularly seen him apply lip balm and it paid off. Eddie moaned and grabbed his hand on her waist to move it to her chest. He paused for a moment and squeezed, groaning appreciatively as she moved her leg to straddle him. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to let his tongue inside, and grinded down against his cock. Frowned when she couldn’t feel anything. 

“Baby, are you--”

A loud thump interrupted them, causing Eddie to jump. Both their heads turned to look upstairs. The staircase was dimly lit by a nightlight but nothing else. 

“What was that?” Eddie whispered, holding back a surprised shout when she heard another thump. She usually wasn’t such a scaredy cat, but it looked like the movie had affected her more than she thought it did.

“Probably just Sprinkles.” Bill sighed. Sprinkles was his mother’s cat, an old bastard of a cat who enjoyed scratching people’s ankles as they walked by and knocking over vases. “He does this all the time, I wouldn’t--”

In the pervading silence of the house, the creak of a door opening sounded like a bomb going off. Eddie scrambled off Bill’s lap and grabbed a throw pillow to cover herself with, as if that would somehow shield from an attacker.

“Bill,” She said shrilly, slapping his arm. “Would you go get the damn cat? I’m freaking out.”

Bill sighed and stood up. “Okay, fine, I’ll go lock him in mom’s room. Okay?”

At the pouty look on Eddie’s face, he couldn’t hold back a laugh. “I thought you weren’t scared by cheesy horror movies.”

“Shut up!” Eddie threw the pillow she was holding at Bill’s face, who managed to barely dodge it. He held his hands up in surrender and opened his mouth, most likely to tease her some more, when another voice beat him to it.

“Well, aren’t you two just a pair of little lovelies?” Eddie screamed, eyes widening in horror when she saw the person standing near the staircase, face half shrouded in darkness. They were tall and wearing an all black cloak, and when they stepped out into the light, their face was revealed. Or lack thereof. They were wearing a white mask with a horrifyingly wide grin. It reminded Eddie of those ‘Scream’ masks she saw in stores everywhere a few years before. Her mom would shake her head and say only criminals had a need for masks like that. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Bill said shakily, taking a step forward and faltering when he saw the knife glinting under the light in the person’s gloved hand. 

“I would sit down if I were you. Don’t wanna cut up that pretty little face, now do I?” Bill hesitated and slowly sat down next to Eddie, making sure to shield her from view with his body. She put a hand on his back to steady herself and could feel him shaking. The voice was a woman’s, despite the deepness of it, and it had a twang to it.

“What do you want?” Bill asked the masked intruder as she slowly walked across the living room, more teasing them than anything, daring them to jump up and try something. “If it’s money you want, I know the code to dad’s safe, and--”

“Just shut up, darlin’. Bargaining ain’t very becoming on a pretty boy like you, huh?” She stopped to unlock the french doors and tapped on the glass with her knuckle. A moment later, a face appeared in the window, wearing a mask exactly like the one the woman was wearing, and opened the door to step inside.

“Oh my god,” Eddie whispered, cowering behind Bill and accidentally letting out a sob.

“Don’t be afraid, babygirl.” The woman wrapped an arm around the person, their head barely reaching her shoulders. “Stanny baby here won’t hurt you. Not much.”

She lifted the mask to reveal a beautiful face; thick, untamed eyebrows that framed a set of green eyes, and a large nose that was covered in freckles. A mole marked a spot near the bottom of her chin. Her hair was shaved down to the scalp.

“I think it’s safe to take the masks off, Stan. No risk of any suburban moms seeing us out prowling now, because these two cuties are gonna cooperate, yeah?” She said this while looking at Eddie, and although she had a smile on her face there was something threatening underneath. Eddie gulped and nodded slowly, digging her nails into Bill’s bicep. He was known to be rash, and that would only get them killed. Bill got the signal and nodded, too.

Stan slowly took off his mask, and he didn’t wear the same easy-going expression as his partner. His eyes were so blue they were black, and a halo of curls made him look almost sweet. His gaze was boring into the shaking couple on the couch, and a smirk lifted one corner of his mouth when Bill leaned into Eddie, unconsciously trying to get farther away.

“I’m Richie, by the way.” Richie grinned toothily, and licked her bottom lip when Eddie scowled. “Think you’ll get used to having that name in your mouth eventually.”

“What do you guys want?” Bill asked again shakily, grabbing Eddie’s hand and squeezing it.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Richie chuckled and clutched her crotch in her hand, rolling into it. “We wanna have some cute little fucktoys like ya’ll laying around. We’ve been watching for awhile and,” Richie whistled loudly, “Damn, did you put on a show. Got some perky tits there, girl.”

“Shut the fuck up, you pervert!” Eddie spat, covering her chest with her arms. 

“I go by Daddy now to you, cunt.” Richie held up her knife and spinned it around her fingers. “Think it’ll do you good to remember that.” 

Eddie’s mouth snapped shut and she watched wearily as Richie walked toward them and grabbed Bill’s jaw. He froze, but didn’t fight back, not with the blade so close to his throat.

“I like you, cutie. That little mouth of yours.” She dragged her thumb down his mouth and Stan came up behind her to watch her drag his bottom lip down, revealing his pink tongue and straight white teeth. 

“God, imagine our cocks in this pretty little thing, baby.” Richie sighed as Stan pressed a gentle kiss to her neck, his hand wandering up her thigh and settling around her waist.

Our cocks? Eddie thought, watching the interaction with furrowed brows. Isn’t she a girl?

“Looks soft.” Stan murmured, and Bill faltered, those words being the first he’d heard from Stan. His voice was deep and frightening, hoarse like he didn’t use it often.

“It is, baby. Wanna feel?” Stan nodded and Richie pulled away and grabbed Stan’s arm. “Stick your fingers in his throat. Feel what’s ours.” 

Bill gagged on Stan’s fingers; he shoved them in as deep as they could go. They tasted of salt and sweat, and something else that Bill couldn’t quite identify. Richie laughed at Bill’s struggle. His eyes were watering and his face was flushed. Her gaze wandered over to Eddie.

“Don’t think we forgot about you, sweet thing.” She said flirtatiously, kneeling down so she was eye level with Eddie. 

“Damn, Billy boy, have you fucked these tits yet?” Richie took each one in her hands and squeezed. Eddie gasped; her hands were cold, but not unpleasantly so. They were also big, even bigger than Bill’s. “Oh wait, he’s too busy being finger fucked.” She laughed like it was a hilarious joke. 

Bill’s head was shoved onto the back of the couch, wide open mouth up toward the ceiling, and Stan was fucking his fingers in and out like he was enraptured by it. He hocked a loogie and before Bill could fight or pull away, he spit it into Bill’s mouth. Wrapped his fingers tightly around his windpipe.

“Swallow.” Bill whined and coughed, and after a moment of hesitation, swallowed down the slimey wad of spit, wincing as he felt it crawl down his throat. Richie pulled down Eddie’s shirt and exposed the lacy bra underneath.

“Holy shit, baby girl. Can’t wait to see these bouncing when you ride me.” Richie murmured, slapping one of Eddie’s tits and watching it jiggle. “Though I don’t know if I wanna fuck you or watch you get fucked first.”

“What do you think, Stan?” Richie looked to Stan and grabbed a handful of Eddie’s tits in one hand. “Think these are real?”

Stan let go of Bill’s jaw and walked over to where Richie was kneeling, placing his hand over Richie’s and squeezing. He smirked, and shook his head.

“Does your mommy know you’re full of plastic?” Richie chuckled, standing up beside Stan and looking down at the couple, Bill still leaning back on the couch and rubbing his sore jaw. 

“Fuck you.” Eddie spat, moving her hand to grab her shirt strap and pull it back up. Richie held up a hand and stopped her.

“Did I say you could put that back? Stan and I were enjoying the view.” Eddie watched as she flashed the knife back into view.

“We like obedient little girls. A lot harder to hurt them, you know?” Eddie hesitated but slowly moved her hand back into her lap, digging her manicured nails into her thigh. 

“So, here’s what’s gonna happen.” Richie began, settling on the recliner near the television and spreading her legs like she owned it. Stan quietly sat on the floor beside her, watching them with that dark gaze that unnerved Eddie so much.

“Stanny and I are gonna take ya’ll somewhere, not telling you where, and we’re gonna keep you for awhile, not telling you how long. You’re gonna cooperate with us or get a knife to the jugular. Good deal?” Richie grinned like she was telling them a hilarious joke, not talking about their kidnapping. “And if you don’t take us seriously I can show you a photo album of some dead bodies we’ve made together. So fucking romantic, right, Stanny baby?”

Stan nodded silently, a cruel grin stretched across his mouth from ear to ear. It reminded Eddie of the marionette shows her mother used to put on. The puppet would have a huge, emotionless smile, pulled by two pieces of fraying string. They were supposed to look happy, but to Eddie they always looked like they were laughing at a joke she didn’t quite understand. She’d cry after every show and her mother would just tut and shake her head over how ungrateful her daughter was for the effort she put into entertaining her. Because most mothers just shove their children in front of a television, don’t you know that, Edith?

“Y-Y-You can’t d-do this!” Bill stuttered out, face turning red. 

“Actually, I can.” Richie stretched out, looking like a cat stretching its limbs after a long nap. “You know, when I first got Stanny boy here, he was a lot like you. Talkative. And then I told myself, Stan wouldn’t say shit if he had a mouthful. Stuffed his mouth full of so much cock he threw up on himself.” She flashed Bill a grin.

“So you wanna keep talking, little boy?” Bill’s mouth snapped shut. “Thought so.”

“Now,” Richie said, “I advise we head out before mommy and daddy get home. Wouldn’t wanna cause a scene, huh?”

Bill quickly shook his head and stood up, Eddie doing the same. She latched onto Bill’s arm, only to feel like she had something grounding her.

“Aren’t you two just a cute couple?” Richie cooed, shoving Bill’s shoulder. “Move.”

The couple stumbled toward the door, and out into the night, the cold air wrapping around them like a blanket. The pavement was ice against Eddie’s bare feet. Parked only a couple blocks away under the light of a dim street lamp, a white van sat near a thicket of dying trees that creaked in the wind. They looked like bony fingers against the night sky, and it made Eddie shiver. 

“Get in.” Richie said, opening the back doors and revealing a dingy mattress on the floor of the van, and pictures of naked women plastered over the windows. ‘Is that even legal?’ Eddie wondered, staring at them blearily. She felt her eyelids drooping. 

“I know you’re stupid, princess, but not this stupid. Get in.” Richie shoved Eddie’s back and she nearly crashed into the van, Bill quickly following. 

“You okay?” He asked quietly once they got inside, his warm hand on her arm. 

“Y-Yeah.” Eddie nodded, rubbing her knee. The skin had gotten scraped off on the rough metal of the van floor. It was bleeding. 

“Okay, kiddies.” Richie grinned at them from the road, teeth flashing under the yellow light of the street lamp. “I’ll sing Wheels on the Bus to entertain us on the drive home.” She shut the doors and Bill and Eddie were bathed in complete darkness.

‘Home?’ Eddie thought, breathing hard and crowding into Bill’s side. ‘Where’s home?’


	2. i'm underneath your skin (the devil within)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, and I hope I don't disappoint! I'm sorry for the long wait, for those of you who were really looking forward to the second chapter. I'm already a slow writer, and life got a bit insane for awhile. I'm asking once more that you PLEASE heed the tags. I added some recently as I was writing this, but I'm going to mention them in this note as well:
> 
> Food abuse, as well as Sonia Kaspbrak's overall terrible parenting.  
> Consent issues galore, and they WILL get worse, so please take care of yourself if this is a trigger!  
> Overall, this story depicts an unhealthy relationship. You have been warned.
> 
> A song I listened to while writing this, which inspired the chapter title was: The Devil Within by Digital Daggers. Give it a listen! It's good shit.

Eddie tried to memorize the path of the van as soon as the engine rumbled to life, causing the exposed metal her knees were pressing against to vibrate violently. The van lurched, then turned left, left, right, right… But she couldn’t keep up for long. Whoever was driving was going fast, so fast she was too busy trying to stay upright rather than concentrating on where they were going. Bill was holding her hand tightly in his sweaty palm, and she could have sworn she drew blood from her fingernails digging into his skin, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. The van smelled of weed and tobacco, and something else identifiable she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Where do you think they’re taking us? Are they gonna kill us?” Bill whispered into the darkness, his voice strangled from fear.

“I don’t know.” Eddie answered lamely. She wished she could come up with something more encouraging, but her ears honed in on the sounds of voices past the partition. She couldn’t make anything out; they were garbled, like the preacher’s sermons on her mother’s old radio. You could turn and turn the dial and it produced nothing audible. Bill let go of Eddie’s hand and crawled forward in the darkness, searching desperately for something, though he didn’t know what, that could help them. He remembered the tail light trick from a magazine he read a few weeks before. If you were in the back of a car, you could punch out the tail lights and wave for help. 

His hands trailed blindly along the back corners of the van, but all he could feel was smooth metal. The floor was empty and cleaned of anything that could be useful to him. As a last desperate attempt, he tried shoving against the back doors, but they didn’t budge. Eddie sat stiffly, listening to her boyfriend’s growing desperation, eyes wide and unseeing. They were going to die. Like the television programs Sonia would watch on Saturday mornings about missing people. The flyers showcasing their smiling faces fading away with time. Bones found in the woods somewhere, half destroyed by sharp animal teeth and rain. A shiver crawled up her spine when the van stopped, and it rattled as two doors opened and slammed shut. Footsteps crunched against gravel on the side of the van.

Bill scrambled back against Eddie and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

“It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay.” He whispered, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, rather than her. Her chest tightened when the lock on the back doors unlatched and they opened to reveal Richie, a wolfy smile on her face.

“Hope you guys enjoyed the ride.” She said, and Eddie peered past her to Stan standing behind her, a blank expression on his face. His eyes were dark and bottomless, like a pit.

“Please don’t--” Bill began.

“Don’t start with the begging yet, baby.” Richie interrupted, “Not until I have my cock in you. Now get out.”

Eddie’s legs felt like jelly as she crawled out of the van. She glanced at Richie and Stan’s hands to see if they carried blind folds, but she could see none. 

‘That means they’re gonna kill you. You’ve already seen their faces, and where they’re taking you.’

Where they took them was a cabin, surrounded by a mass of trees and long, untamed grass. The night sky was almost black, and goose pimples prickled her skin because of the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself as Bill got out behind her.

“Why don’t you keep the pretty lady warm, Stanny baby?” Richie said, and before Eddie could react a strong arm was sitting on her shoulders, forcing her into Stan’s side. He smelled like old books and cologne, a welcome difference from the inside of the van.

“And I’ll keep this little bird warm, too.” Bill’s eyes widened when Richie grabbed the back of his neck, her thick fingers digging into his skin. 

“Or maybe I’ll make you crawl for snooping around back there.” She said, shoving the boy down on the ground. His hands collided with sharp gravel that cut his palms, and he let out a high pitched yelp.

“Shut up,” Richie snapped, “Or I’ll give you something real good to cry about.”

Bill’s mouth snapped closed so loudly Eddie could hear his teeth clacking together. 

“Now, we’re gonna go inside with no trouble from either of you. Don’t wanna make daddy mad now, do we? Stan knows from experience.” Eddie heard a quiet chuckle from Stan, his breath hot against her bare neck. He shoved her forward, and she nearly stumbled on her own feet.

“Don’t trip, princess,” Richie said with a laugh, “Hurry up, baby girl. Crawl.”

She kicks the back of Bill’s knees, and with his jaw clenched, he begins to crawl. His head was hung low, which Richie seemed to get a lot of enjoyment from. 

“Think I’m gonna fuck you on all fours the first time. You’re a natural.” She said, eyes burning against Bill’s back.

“Please let us go.” Eddie blurted out, her words slurred because her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth.

“We will not hurt you.” Stan said quietly against her skin. She nearly jumped, still not used to hearing him speak.

“Not if you don’t keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.” Richie said, kicking the back of Bill’s knees again as they got closer to the cabin. It was bigger than it seemed near the van, with a wrap around porch that a rickety old rocking chair sat on by the front door. Two windows overlooked the front yard, though they were too dirty and smudged to see anything through. The wood creaked as they climbed the two steps and Richie opened the screen door. She had to smash her shoulder against the wooden door to get it to open.

“Home sweet home.” Richie sighed wistfully as she led them inside, Bill still on his knees. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved him upward. He sucked in a breath of air, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

“You still have some learning to do,” Richie hummed, “But I think you can be a good little boy yet.”

Bill didn’t say anything; his eyes were trained on the floor, and his mouth was a thin line.

“Glad to know you can shut the fuck up without a cock in your mouth.” Richie said, pushing Bill on the stained couch in the center of the living room. The walls were barren, and so was the rest of the house, aside from a few pieces of furniture and a TV in the corner. Almost all of the furniture had various stains and black spots. Eddie had to fight the urge to scrunch her nose; she figured they wouldn’t be very happy about that. The house smelled of smoke, like the van, and musk. 

“So here’s what’s gonna happen. Stan, get me a beer.” Richie collapsed on the green leather recliner next to Bill, and put up her feet. Her black combat boots tracked mud inside, but she didn’t seem to notice or care. Stan nodded and walked away toward the kitchen, leaving Eddie to stand by herself. Richie gestured her over with a finger.

“Sit on my lap, princess. And don’t make daddy ask twice.” Eddie bit the inside of her cheek, mostly to keep herself from saying something she’d regret. She climbed over Richie’s lap and sat down, body tense like she was in the mouth of a monster. Richie chuckled and put a large hand on Eddie’s exposed thigh. Eddie could feel the rough skin of Richie’s hands, the many tough, scratchy callouses. Sonia always told her hard working men had callouses; little girls like Eddie had soft, satiny skin. Eddie gulped.

“You two are gonna clean up this place for daddy and Stan. Then you’re gonna start cooking meals. Damn good ones, too.” Stan returned with Richie’s open bottle of beer. He handed it to her and, without pause, sat down next to her feet. Richie’s free hand ran through his hair and tugged on it at random.

“And if I catch anyone fucking misbehaving, or doing something they shouldn’t without daddy’s permission, you’re gonna regret it. Right, Stanny baby?”

Stan nodded, his eyes cast on the ground.

“You two are gonna have a shared bedroom, but when daddy calls you to his and Stan’s room, you go without fucking hesitation.” Richie squeezed Eddie’s thigh, and Eddie took that as a suggestion to nod and show her agreement.

“And lastly, if either of you even think of leaving,” Richie pressed the tip of her index finger on Eddie’s forehead and grinned, “I’ll put a bullet in your pretty little head.”

“And daddy always knows what you’re thinking.” Stan said with a smile in his voice. 

“That’s right, Stanny baby.” Richie hummed, twirling a curl of his hair around her finger. 

Another shiver ran down Eddie’s spine. Growing up, she always thought her mother had mind reading powers. She would wish for something bad to happen to Sonia, for a car to hit her on the sidewalk or for her heart to mess up, and then the next day all her toys would be in the burn pit. She would eat a cupcake at school or have a second helping of dinner, and the pantry would be cleaned out by nightfall. Was her own head not even a safe space? Was Richie probing inside her brain, searching for all of Eddie’s bad thoughts?

Richie’s warm hand on her back snapped Eddie out of it.

“Bill, you’re gonna clean while Eddie here makes us supper.” Richie said, gently pushing Eddie to stand up. 

“And Stan? Suck my cock.” Richie turned on the TV and acted like Eddie and Bill weren’t even there as Stan unzipped her jeans, revealing a long, veiny black strap-on cock, and began to suck it. Eddie walked toward the kitchen with shaky legs, her breathing shallow. The house was silent except for the sounds of a football game and Stan’s throaty moans. Eddie glanced at them from the refrigerator; Richie was shoving Stan down on her cock until he was choking.

“Mop the floor first, Billy baby.” Richie said, “Mop’s in the broom closet down the hall. Do a good job and I might reward you. Eddie, girl, make chicken and pasta. Better season that shit, too.”

Her voice was casual as she smoked a cigarette, hazy smoke lifting toward the water stained ceiling.

“What the hell do you say to me?” She asked after a moment of pregnant silence. Her voice was loud and booming, and it made Eddie jump. 

“Yes, daddy.” Bill and Eddie said together, and all at once, it felt natural.

“Good girls,” Richie winked, and turned up the TV, “Now get to work.”

Eddie opened what she assumed was the pantry, and was surprised to see it fully stocked. Bread and bags of rice and boxes of pasta and instant oatmeal. The refrigerator had even more; condiments, soda, milk, and longneck bottles of beer. She bit her lip as she thought about what to make. Sonia did most of the cooking, citing Eddie’s long list of allergies as a reason for why only she could be trusted to handle her precious daughter’s food. The only thing Eddie really used in the kitchen was the microwave to heat up leftovers. 

“I better smell something cooking soon!” Richie shouted from the living room, and Eddie didn’t even think as she grabbed some potatoes and a case of kielbasa sausages. There wasn’t any time to. She’d just hoped it would turn out as good as expected. 

While the pot sizzled on the stove, filling the kitchen with the smell of sausage and potatoes, she cleaned the dining table and set out clean plates and silverware. She could see Bill in her peripheral mopping the hardwood floor. 

“Dinner’s ready!” She called out after she spooned a serving onto each plate.

“Fucking finally.” Richie pushed Stan off of her and stood up to stretch out, her shift lifting to reveal a pierced belly button. Stan got up and kissed her cheek as he zipped up her jeans. They all sat down to eat in silence, the clanking of forks against plates the only sound. Eddie kept her head down, her stomach rolling with every bite of food. 

“Get me a beer.” Richie said, pinning her eyes on Bill, who didn’t move for a moment. 

“I said,” She slapped her large hands down on the table, causing it to shake, “Get me a fucking beer.”

Bill nodded dumbly and scrambled out of his seat, which scraped loudly against the hardwood. “S-Sorry!”

“You better be,” Richie growled, “I swear to God there ain’t a brain in there.”

Stan smiled cruelly behind his hand and Eddie’s grip on her fork tightened. “You don’t have to be so mean. He didn’t know you were talking to him.”

Richie’s cold eyes turned to look at her and Eddie felt her stomach fill with ice water.

“What the fuck did you say?”

“I-I said,” Eddie said shakily, “You don’t have to be so mean. He didn’t hear you.”

Richie swiped the beer bottle from Bill’s outstretched hand and flicked off the top. “And do you think you have any right to tell me what to do, princess?”

“N-No, but it’s human decency!”

“Eddie, it’s fine, just--” Bill began, but he was interrupted by Richie holding up a hand. 

“Shut up.” And Bill’s mouth clamped shut.

“I think it’s time you learned some manners, little girl.” Richie said as she stood up from the table. Stan was openly grinning now, his teeth glinting in the yellow light of the kitchen like fangs.

“Stan,” Richie said, “Take her to our bedroom. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on Tumblr @soraceress for more writing and IT content! Also, check out @pippinthecourageous for LOTR fangirling, among other things. I'm basically a huge nerd and need people to talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about reddie @princessdaddy on tumblr <3


End file.
